


My crush on Anakin skywalker

by Moonlight6991



Series: Star wars [1]
Category: star wars the clone wars
Genre: F/M, Romance/hurt/comfor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight6991/pseuds/Moonlight6991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had just left Padmé becous she cheated on me whith Rush Clovis and me and Ahsoka are going to go to genosis to destroy Count Dooku's factory but there is someone else to. Sorry if i tell you any more the story will get boring PS i got my plot from Cloviniss17 i hope you will not be mad becouse i yoused you story for ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own star wars the clone wars and never will. Hope you enjoy the story ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had just left Padmé because we had fighted and she had cheated on me with some other senetor named Rush Clovis so we divorced. Now here i am in my and Ahsoka's quarters. I wonder if i am going to fall in love ever agian. I hear footstep and the door opens and there stands ahsoka.

Anakins's POV ( point of view )

"Hi Master."

"Hi Snips did we get amisson?"

"Yes we did Skyguy."

"Okey let's go then" She turns around and walks out of the room. when we enter the warroom we saw Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.

"Hello master Obi-Wan and Master Windu."

greetings Master Skywalker we need you and Ahsoka to go to geonosis to stop Count Dooku and destroy his factory."

"Yes Master Windu." i turn to Ahsoka to say ."come on Ahsoka we gota go."

"right behind you master." sha said and when out the door.

when we were on the near my flagship that were going to genosis ahsoka asked.

"Race you to the hanger in our fighters?" She said after we left the warroom.

"oh you are soo on Snips but you are not going to win this time."

"we will see" she said as we enterd our fighters.

"on three" i said.

One,Two,THREE GOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had just left Padmé becous she cheated on me whith Rush Clovis and me and Ahsoka are going to go to genosis to destroy Count Dooku's factory but there is someone else to. Sorry if i tell you any more the story will get boring PS i got my plot from Cloviniss17 i hope you will not be mad becouse i yoused you story for ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the star wars the clone wars

Ahsoka's POV

"Race you to the hanger in our fighters?" she said after we left the warroom

"Oh you are soo on Snips but yy are not going to win this time

As i was near the hanger whit my fighter Anakin flew by like a rocket.

"Hey how can you go that fast?" i asked.

he only laughed at me and the told me "i have put a new better engine in my fighter"

i pouted whit my mouth and said "you are a cheater, not fair" i said he just laughted another time and flew into the hangar.

when we gotout we met Captain Rex. "Hello general, commander tano.

hi rex we both said at the same time. after we had tack about 30 min anakin said "I will be at the brige if anyone needs me"

a few moments later we went to the bridge and when we were there we went to hyperspace.

I heard anakin go to the captian to ask waht we were up agianst and he said 7 munificent star frigate and 3 providence class carrier.

"Nothing more than usual okay then call in 3 unification heavy frigate and 5 Acclamator II assault ship to even the fight out."

"Yes general" Said the captain.

If you whant to know what list i took the Ships from just look at these to links. PS you have to copy to be able to see the pictures and list and put the links in the web panel

wiki/Category:CIS_starship_classes

art/Republic-Ships-112433176


End file.
